


Afraid To Feel

by shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner



Series: In Universe NSP Trilogy [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, In Universe, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner/pseuds/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian didn’t understand how he could have let this happen. He was a fierce warrior, one of the toughest, most ruthless Ninja’s that had ever lived, he was not meant to feel things. He was supposed to be stone cold and emotionless, yet when he looked at the tall goofball that stood before him, well he couldn’t help but feel something in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid To Feel

Brian didn’t understand how he could have let this happen. He was a fierce warrior, one of the toughest, most ruthless Ninja’s that had ever lived, he was not meant to feel things. He was supposed to be stone cold and emotionless, yet when he looked at the tall goofball that stood before him, well he couldn’t help but feel something in his chest. 

His heart was beating faster and he felt almost light-headed. He had trained particularly hard to rid himself of these emotions. Feelings of love and lust were the hardest to ignore but Brian had been doing so for over ten years, yet this one man seemed to be bringing those loving feelings back.

Danny Y. Sexbang, ex-ninja. Brian was still confused as to why he stayed around him. If anyone else acted in such a way around him he would end them for good or at the very least leave immediately. At first, Brian disliked Danny, he was weak and constantly messed around. He had a somewhat arrogant persona that came out when he spoke to women and didn’t seem to comprehend that it worked against him. Over time though, Brian learned more about Danny than anyone else would ever know. Danny’s presence became quite welcomed and enjoyed by the silent ninja, not that he would ever admit it. If the feelings in Brian’s chest were anything to go by he would have to admit to knowing exactly why he remained by Danny’s side, quickly becoming his best friend. 

It didn’t take Brian long to begin freaking out a little due to these resurfaced emotions and of course that just worked himself more as he had now begun to feel fear again, an emotion he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager.

The only solution Brian could think of was to avoid Danny until he had retrained himself to let go of his emotions again, he had done it once before, it shouldn’t be difficult. Giving up life as a ninja was the only other option Brian could think of and he was certainly not willing to do that, after all these years, he just wasn’t cut out for a normal life.  
Brian continuously cancelled on Danny and became even more introverted leading to Danny getting increasingly more worried about his ninja friend. 

It didn’t take long for Brian to slip up. He had been trying way too hard with a fucked up mind, in these circumstances it was inevitable. Danny was able to sneak into Brian’s room; he still remembered most of his ninja training so it wasn’t that difficult; they did live together after all. Did Brian really think he could avoid his roommate for such a long time?  
Danny confronted the older man, who remained silent, as he always did.

“Dude, don’t ignore me. I want to know what’s wrong; maybe I could help.”

Danny was greeted by more silence and Brian remained still.

“If I did something wrong then just tell me. If it’s all the flirting or the girls, anything just tell me and I’ll change. I just don’t want to lose you.” 

Danny was on the brink of tears. Brian was one of the only consistent people in his life, which might be because Brian had the tendency to kill most other people he spoke to, but that’s beside the point.

Seeing Danny so distraught really hurt Brian and he decided it was time to let Danny know what was going on.

He signed out everything. How he loved Danny and didn’t know what to do because he wasn’t meant to feel any emotions, apart from maybe hatred when it was appropriate. He let Danny know how terrified he was about feeling all these emotions again when all his life he had been taught that ninjas were emotionless as emotions could affect their work.  
Danny patiently waits for Brian to finish explaining himself. He felt sorry for Brian, having to conceal your emotions was something he could never get a hold on, which was one of the reasons he gave up on trying to be a ninja.

“Brian, even if you have feelings, that doesn’t mean you’re not an incredible ninja. I mean your kill count is better than any ninja’s, your stealth is amazing. Even if you let yourself feel emotions again I seriously doubt your skill level will drop.”

Brian stared at Danny wide-eyed. He was still waiting for the rejection he expected from the beginning. 

“In fact, I think I prefer you letting your emotions through cuz now I can do this.”

Danny moved closer to the older man planting a kiss on his mask covered lips. He’d never seen under Brian’s mask, but he bet Brian was beautiful under it.  
Danny could feel Brian kissing him back through his mask.

“Maybe letting some emotions resurface isn’t a bad thing,” Brian thought to himself as he savoured the feeling of Danny’s lips on his own.


End file.
